guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pip
This seems like a rewrite of health and energy, though it does factor out the commonality. Also, degen should NOT be referred to as damage since it doesn't match the game's usage of "damage." --Fyren 18:17, 18 October 2005 (EST) :I agree, I think a smaller article that makes use of the other two is better. --Karlos 21:19, 18 October 2005 (EST) ::I thought it would help to put all the pip stuff in one place, since pips are mentioned several times throughout the Wiki. Also, while both Health and Energy reference this material, there was no other area I found that discussed the nature of degeneration and regeneration. For instance, both terms link to health, though both the terms and the concept could just as easily apply to energy. --Kiiron 03:50, 19 October 2005 (EST) :::Links could be changed to whatever or whatever2. --Fyren 05:14, 19 October 2005 (EST) ::::Ack. I was going to disagree with Karlos and Fyren, but after rereading all three articles, I've changed my mind. I think we should just keep the top section of the pip article, add a sentence about the cap of 10, and call it good. Lots of places are already linking health and energy, and while I think explaining what the word pip means is important, sending people around a link circle full of duplicate information is not. I'm going to go ahead and make the change and if there's further discussion/differeing opinions, it can be reverted back. Thanks for creating this, Kiiron. It was on my to do list. --Squeg 05:29, 19 October 2005 (EST) :::::Good call, I should have thought of that last night =) Well, the wonders of sleep deprivation. Anyway, I still think it's pretty akward to have degeneration and regeneration linked to Health and Energy. They seem like important enough concepts in GW to warrent getting at least a page on Health and Energy degeneration/regeneration, with a list of skills and conditons which cause them. Any thoughts? --Kiiron 05:57, 19 October 2005 (EST) ::::::Hmm... In my opinion regeneration and degeneration are pretty short subjects well covered where they are. That being said, I could easilly see having short regen and degen articles in order to get those words onto the "slang and terminology" list. Such an article could also point out the difference between this kind of damage and "damage over time" which is used differently. It would, of course, also link to health and energy as done in this article. As for lists of skills that cause/cure health/energy regen/degen, that's an interesting idea. But I would hold off on it just a little while until we see the fallout of GuildWiki_talk:Style_and_formatting/Skills#Categories. As it is, these lists could probably go on the existing health/energy pages without too much trouble. *runs off and adds regen and degen to his to do list.* --Squeg 06:21, 19 October 2005 (EST) :::::::Actually, the Damage Over Time page does cover degen as a form of DoT. Also, I was thinking a degen/regen listing something like the current listing under Knockdown. A short paragraph explaining the concept, then lists for health regen, health degen, energy regen, and energy degen.--Kiiron 08:10, 19 October 2005 (EST) ::::::::There are a number of ways to do this. It's not going to make a huge difference in the long run whether you put the list in a regen page or if you just link the regen page to the health page and put the list there. The knockdown page looks very nice, and if you were to do something similar, I'd be unlikely to complain. I say, whoever does it first wins, and everyone else can sit around a pick it apart. :) --Squeg 09:27, 19 October 2005 (EST) :::::I think because the value of the pips differ and because the rules of the regen/degen differ, I think it's better if health degen is discussed separately from energy degen. Health regen stops during combat, energy regen does not. Each pip in health is worth a different amount than in energy. :::::So, let's make this article shorter, explain what the pip is, explain what it means in health and energy and then point to the specific sections about health regen/degen and energy regen/degen in their respective pages. --Karlos 11:49, 19 October 2005 (EST) ''Both regeneration and loss are capped 10 pips in either direction. Degeneration or regeneration pips from skills and conditions above 10 in either direction are not "lost," just hidden by the cap. '' I find this very confusing. Let's say I have Healing Breeze and Troll Unguent (both +9 health regeneration). Capped means I'll only have 10 regeneration, not more. But then it says the other 8 pips aren't lost, only hidden. I don't think those 8 pips are only hidden. You should clarify the information, like it is in Health Regeneration --zeeZ 13:26, 7 December 2005 (UTC) sat over 1/2hr here thinkin about a new wording... i hope its not worse than be4 ;) HJT 07:53, 23 June 2006 (CDT)